


Babysitter

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Mest is a babysitter for Crime Sorciere honestly, Sorano Aguria - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Looking after Crime Sorciere is not unlike babysitting, as far as Mest is concerned.





	Babysitter

Keeping an eye on the released Oracion Seis – now Crime Sorciere – was more like glorified babysitting than anything else, Mest felt.  For all that Jellal’s heavy hand could force people into line, it certainly didn’t keep the former dark mages from being unruly little shits.  They could get into a horrifying amount of trouble, and cleaning up their messes rapidly devolved into a full-time occupation.

Sorano and Erik, in particular, seemed to have it out for Mest.  _Specifically_ for him.  They never pulled any of the garbage they threw him headlong into on _Jellal_.  Sorano took special delight in torturing him.  Even Erik would get bored eventually, but Sorano didn’t seem to know the meaning of “tire”.  (And when Mest suggested that maybe it was because she was actually fond of him, she threw him into an actual pile of garbage.)

Children, the lot of them.  Overgrown children.

Lahar was surely laughing at him from his grave.

Mest was mildly surprised when Sorano agreed to become a spy for him, however.  Erik had bombarded him with questions he couldn’t really answer (and with Erik’s magic, didn’t really need to – the dragon slayer just liked to watch him squirm).  But Sorano… Sorano had agreed almost immediately, almost before he’d even explained what it would entail.

It was then that Mest moved from babysitting Crime Sorciere, to babysitting Sorano’s work in Alvarez.  As much as he could, anyway, without attracting suspicion himself.  She was a fairly dedicated worker, that much he could acknowledge after seeing her in action.  Deception was an art form with her.

It made him wonder, just a little, about how much he _really_ knew about her.  How much of the self she displayed was truth, and how much was artifice?

And then, after everything went to hell and back, Mest found himself looking for her.

Had to make sure his charge was alright, of course.

Maybe, she’d eventually clue him into who she really was at her heart.


End file.
